


A Game of Proposal

by imaginativecurls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Cute, Cute Calum Hood, Cute Michael Clifford, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativecurls/pseuds/imaginativecurls
Summary: Calum couldn't figure out how to propose to Michael, so he settles for the laziest option. He's going to see how long it takes Michael to notice an engagement ring on his finger when he wakes up from a nap.





	A Game of Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally looked up when Calum wore that gorgeous sparkly jacket just because I really wanted him to propose in that outfit. And then I realized that was the same night Michael posted those pictures of Calum kissing his cheek and I just fuckin had to, guys. I even went as far as looking up their body language and dialogue when they sang the why won't you love me that night. Everything had to be accurate, alright? Hope you enjoy my first malum!
> 
> Also, the lowercase is intended!

calum had spent weeks brainstorming how he wanted to propose. should he make a whole show out of it? do it in public? in private? on a date or just suddenly while they're laying in bed or watching tv? have the ring in a box? make a sign? the options were endless and anything his fellow bandmates came up with just didn't rub right with him. so he settled for what could potentially be the laziest option.

he got the idea when he came home from the gym one day and saw michael asleep on the sofa, his left arm extended out over the couch. he joked to himself about just leaving the ring box on michael's stomach. but then the idea evolved and here he was. calum waited until the boys of 5 seconds of summer had a busy day to go through with his plan because he wanted to see just how long it'd take his boyfriend to figure it out. he settled for one of their tour nights. they were in los angeles at the greek theatre, about 4 hours before the show. calum was feeling good and confident in his silver sparkly jacket and made the decision to propose tonight. or maybe even tomorrow if michael is just _that_ oblivious. an hour before the show, michael had found that the couch in the green room was quite comfy and was out in five minutes.

calum giddily ran to his bag and grabbed the ring from its velvet box. luke and ashton watched him with raised brows as he carefully picked up michael's left hand, slowly sliding the band onto the ring finger, hoping it blends in with the other ones. "you're just going to leave it on him?" luke asked in a hushed voice. calum shrugged, smiling warmly at his sleeping boyfriend. "i want to see how long it takes him to notice." and with that, they left it and michael alone. calum had to admit, once michael began to stir awake his stomach flipped.

the three bandmates watched with careful eyes as michael stretched and sat up. "what?" he asked in a groggy voice. ashton and luke shook their heads and looked away, making themselves busy. or at least trying to look it. calum rolled his eyes at their subtlety and walked over to the couch where he placed a kiss on the top of michael's head. "shows in a hour, baby." michael nodded and stood up, stretching one more time. calum couldn't help but chuckle as michael walked away without another word. when it was about time to go on stage, ashton leaned over to calum. "i can't believe he still hasn't noticed. or do you think he did?"  
  
"i don't _think_ he'd play dumb about it. i hope he's not." calum said, eyeing the ring. while michael slept he made sure to tell the crew to not point it out or give any type of hints towards it. he was thankful everyone was following through with his ridiculous plan. calum started to wonder if they'd make it through this whole set without michael noticing.

 **that'll be a story for the kids** , calum thought. it wasn't until halfway through the show that everything changed.  
  
luke and ashton couldn't help but laugh to themselves when calum and michael sang their _"your best girlfriend just got engaged"_ duet. they were reaching the end of why won't you love me, just having sang the short acapella line that led into ashton's rhythm banging.  
  
"every single one of you sing!" luke bellowed over the speakers.

michael and calum jumped to the beat of the drums. michael almost tripped over his own legs causing calum to laugh from his spot across the stage. they sang the last line in perfect harmony and when the last two beats of the song ended, michael stuck his left hand up in the air with a point.

in a quick, almost instantaneous, second, something gleaming caught his eye. michael looked up at his hand, shifting it side to side, watching something on his finger glisten from the stage lights behind him. he brought his arm down, inspecting his fingers with squinted eyes. he stared at the silver band that resided on his ring finger. it was a thick band with a singular diamond embedded in the middle. a huge one, if michael should note.

from stage left, calum was watching with his heart in his throat. luke was talking, keeping the crowd entertained as ashton was staring back and forth between the boyfriends. michael finally looked up, immediately locking eyes with calum to which calum gave a sheepish smile. michael wasn't smiling though and it made calum nauseous. maybe this wasn't the best way to propose. michael lifted up his left hand, motioning to the ring with his right. calum rubbed his neck nervously and mouthed, _"marry me?"_ and michael's jaw dropped.

it was almost time for calum to start off valentine. michael was walking towards him. then the lights went out.  
  
"lets fuckin dance."  
  
actually, now it was time.  
  
the lights flashed red and the next thing calum knew, feedback from his bass was echoing and then he was on the ground. the crowd was screaming and the music was still playing, but all calum could hear was michael in his ear. "are you serious?! is this a joke?!"  
  
calum frantically shook his head and rushed out, "no! no! its not! will you marry me, michael gordon clifford?" he stopped himself with a tight, toothy smile. michael scrambled to his feet, lending a hand out to help calum up. once on their feet, michael jumped, his legs locking around calum's torso. calum was quick to catch him, gripping the hysterical boy's thighs. "fucking yes, yes, yes!" michael repeated. the music had stopped by now and all that was heard were the screams of the crowd.  
  
"if this is what i think it is, michael what did you say?" ashton asked from above. michael had his face buried in calum's neck, getting his black collar soaked with nonstop tears. luke ran up to the couple with a mic in hand and through watery eyes, calum laughed and yelled, "he said yes!" and from calum's shoulder, michael lifted his hand up, showing off the new engagement ring.

the room shook. the cameras zoomed in on michael's hand.

ashton pounded senselessly on his drums and luke strummed without a care. michael lifted his head and connected his and calum's lips, his hands cupped firmly around calum's face.

and if the crowd wasn't deafening before...  
  
calum rested his forehead on michael's shoulder and spun them around in a circle. when he set michael down, he reached up and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on michael's cheeks. "okay, let's try this again since these two decided to stop the show!" luke joked. all four band members laughed and michael made his way back to his spot on the right, but not without giving his  _fiancé_ another kiss.

"los angeles..."

the crowd roared.

"lets fuckin dance."


End file.
